Broken Promises
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: ok, i don't know what to put it under so it's under general. anyways, just please please please R&R. it's about Trowa and his sister Reiko. (NOT catherine, i hate her guts!!!)


Disclaimers: GDW is not mine. Reiko, however, is mine. So please, don't use her.  
AN: I know Trowa already is supposed to have Catherine as a sister, but since I think she's a bitch, she doesn't exist in this story. So there! Please R&R!! PLEASE!! Flames accepted. Hey, I like reading flames. =^.~=Also, I've been wanting to put this up ever since I wrote it, but I'm just now getting to it. I'm tired of GDW stories. Maybe I should do a Princess Mononoke.... Anyways, please tell me what you think of this everyone! It's one of my personal favorites that I wrote.. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! God, I hate begging for reviews even though I need em.....  
AN again:I know this may be a bit out of character for him, but in one part Trowa is drunk. Hey, I've seen/written worse though, so...*shrugs. anyways, sorry if some of you don't like the fact Trowa's drunk. it just seemed to go with the story. *shrugs again. Duo's fault. He got Trowa drunk.  
  
Broken Promises  
by: Sakura Maxwell  
  
The girl sighed as she shifted her shoulder bag to the other shoulder. It had been a long and tiresome journey, but she had finally found him. Not that she expected him to acknowledge her, au contrair (spelling, ppls?), he'd pretend he'd never seen her before. She knew his ways. After all, hadn't they grown up together?  
Nervously, she tossed her long brown hair behind her shoulder and, lifting her hand, knocked on the door of Apartment 12-B. Presently the door was opened and she found herself staring into those emerald green eyes that mirrored her own.  
"How can I help you?" was the curt question.  
"He recognizes me!" the girl though gleefully. Out loud she said, "Yes, um, I'm looking for my brother."  
"I'm sorry. Unless you are Quatre's sister, which I know you are not, you have the wrong address." The door began to close.  
"Wait!" sher put her foot between the door and the jamb. "Trowa, wait-"  
The door was yanked roughly back open, and Trowa stared at her, knowing, but wishing he didn't.  
"How much you've changed, Trowa. How much you've changed." she thought wistfully.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know you," Trowa said after regaining his composure.  
"I think you do, Trowa. Quit denying." the girl said quietly, her eyes searing into his.  
"No, I-I don't-"  
She interrupted him. "You can't escape Grandfather. Or the past. I came back, like I told you I would.  
"Grandfather..."  
*FLASHBACK*  
"I'm sorry, Reiko. I have to leave you and Grandfather now. It's my destiny. I was meant to leave someday." the boy, only a mere eleven years, hugged the girl to his chest.  
"Don't leave me and Grandfather, please don't!" she wailed, sobbing into his chest. "Grandfather might die soon!"  
"No he won't. Grandfather has at least five years, if not more." he comforted her.  
"But Trowa, what if something happens? You won't be here to take care of me!"  
He squatted down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Reiko, don't make this any harder for me. God knows I don't want to leave you. Or Grandfather. But I have to. So I want you to promise me one thing."  
"What is it Trowa?" the nine year old looked up at him, tears still glistening in her eyes.  
"Promise me that if Grandfather dies, you will find me, and come back to me, and I promise you I will take care of you." he told her.  
"I promise, Trowa. I promise you. But what if Grandfather has a last request for you?"  
"Well, I will try to fulfill any requests he might have, but I'm not making any promises." he then gave her a hug, and began to leave.  
"Allright! I love you! Promise me you won't forget me!" her shrill high voice called.  
"I promise you Reiko! As long as you don't forget me, I won't forget you!" he yelled back, right before he disappeared from Reiko's view.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"Reiko..." Trowa whisphered.  
She smiled. "It's me Trowa. I came back."  
"Why did you-"  
She put her fingers on his lips. "Shh. Don't say anything. Just let me stay here the night. I'm exhausted. We can talk in the morning."  
Silently, he stepped aside and let her pass. "I'm sorry. But you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight. I don't have an extra bed prepared. I wasn't expecting you to ever come back. I," here he looked ashamed, "I hoped you had forgotten me." He got a blanket and pilloe from the linen closet and set up a temporary bed on the couch.  
Reiko looked aghast at his statement. "No way Trowa. I would never forget you. Never." she reiterated firmly.  
"Well, anyways, I'm going back to bed. Boxers aren't the warmest thing in the winter."  
"Baka." She laughed, a high, melodic laugh, sweet to the ears. "Well, oyasumi nasai." She gave a little wave as Trowa headed back down the hallway, then she lay down and turned out the lamp. "I've found you, Trowa. You've avoided me as long as you could, but now you have to face your past." she said to the darkness. "No use running from it any longer."  
******  
Reiko woke the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Opening her eyes halfway, she watched as Trowa opened the door to admit a boy of about sixteen with long, braided chestnut coloured hair.  
"Who's that?" she wondered. Her question was soon answered, however, as she heard Trowa greet the visitor.  
"Duo! Come in! What's up? New mission?" The two hurried into the living room. Duo had been talking in a low voice, but as soon as he saw Reiko, he stopped short.  
"Umm, Trowa? Who's that?"  
"Who?"  
"The girl laying asleep on the couch." Duo pointed to her.  
"Oh, um, she's .... she's just-"  
"-An old friend from childhood." Reiko finished for him, sitting up.  
"Oh." Duo looked from Trowa's cionfused face to Reiko's calm one and couldn't help but noticce the look that passed between them. He also didn't miss the uncanny resemblance between the two of them. If he didn't know any better, he would-He shook his head. No, Trowa didn't have any sisters or brothers for that matter. Or did he? "Well, anyways, Trowa. I'll tell you about Heero's 'errand' tomorrow. See ya." Duo nodded his head slightly, then left.  
"Later." Trowa nodded in return.  
"Not much one for words anymore, are you Trowa?" Reiko asked him playfully.  
He turned towards her, anger visible in his eyes. "Now that you're up, you can answer this. Why did you come Reiko?"   
"Because I had to. You know that."  
"I told you not to come."  
"Trowa, you have to face your past now. There's no use running. Not from me, from Grandfather's death, from the past, not from yourself..." she replied quietly.  
"Who says-"  
"Plus, I wanna join you Trowa. Help you avenge his death." Reiko finished.  
Trowa stared at his sister incredulously. "Avenge his death?! Reiko, his death was my fault! I'm only fighting to fulfill my destiny."  
"His death was *NOT* your fault. And don't give me that destiny junk anymore, I'm too old to believe it now. I'm not nine years old anymore, Trowa. I'm fourteen! Treat me like it, okay?" she snapped, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
"Reiko, stop that useless crying." Trowa said coldly.  
She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried for you. Why won't you face your past. Why?"  
"What's to face Reiko? Huh? What's to face? I killed Grandfather and that's all there is to it! So you get out of my life and never see me again!" Trowa exclaimed heatedly, his anger showing. Reiko cringed, frightened at the look in those green eyes.  
"Trowa...please. See the truth! Please! And don't turn me away. I'm your sister, the only family you have left. Don't alienate me. I don't want to be left alone anymmore. It's lonely."  
"I'm sorry Reiko. I have nothing more to say to you." Trowa turned away, so Reiko didn't see the look of pain that was reflected in his eyes.  
"Trowa-"  
"Leave!" he commanded her harshly.  
"I can't, I have nowhere to go."  
"Then I'll clean up the guest room and you can rent it from me." he said in an unfeeling voice, right before he was haunted with another flashback, one that often haunted his dreams. He stiffened, and Reiko noticed this.  
"Trowa?" she asked him quietly. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he said fiercely, not convincing her at all. In a more normal tone of voice, Trowa told her he would have the room cleaned up by lunchtime, and she could begin using it then. "Rent will be 1500 yen a month." he added.  
"Fine." Reiko shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't believe her brother would charge her with rent, but then again, Trowa apparently wasn't her brother. As an afterthought, she asked, "What about food and such? Do I have to pay for that, too?"  
Trowa glared at his sister. "You don't have to be sarcastic. Of course you don't need to pay. Food is free." Glaring again, he turned and left the room.  
"Meanie." she stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. "How much you've changed, Trowa." she thought. "You promised you'd take care of me if I came back for you. But when Grandfather died, you left me. And now I'm here, and you still turn me away. So much for those promises....."  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Promise me that if Grandfather dies, you will find me, and come back to me, and I promise I will take care of you."  
"I promise, Trowa. I promise you. But what if Grandfather has a last request for you?"  
"Well, I will try to fulfill that request he might have, but I'm not making any promises." he then gave her a hug, and began to leave.  
"Allright. I love you! Promise me you won't forget me! Promise me now, Trowa! Promise you'll never forget me!"  
"I promise you Reiko! As long as you don't forget me, I won't forget you!"  
"I promise." she whisphered, as her tears once more began to fall.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"So what happened to those promises Trowa? You forget about them?" she asked herself bitterly. Trying to clear her head of those painful memories, she walked into the kitchen to find herself something to eat.  
******  
It had been two days since Reiko and Trowa's little 'exchange'. and in all that time, not once had Trowa spoken to his sister. Finally unable to bear the silence any longer, Reiko got up the courage to speak.  
"Um, Trowa," here she was forced to clear her throat, "whatever happened to that boy that was here the other day? Why hasn't he come back?"  
"Because I haven't asked him to come over."  
"Oh." She pasued, then said, "Well, why don't you invite him back over? He'd at least be some form of company, even if he just talked to *you*."  
"We can' talk about anything with you here," he told her in a monotone.  
"Huh? Oh, he fights too? But Trowa, I'm your little sister, remember? I don' tell secrets."  
He was silent, remembering....  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Reiko! Reiko, where are you at? Little sister!" Trowa called.  
"Yes Trowa?" Reiko came running around the barn, her nine year old legs carrying her as fast as they could.  
He turned at the sound of her high, childish voice, smiling down at her. How he hated to leave her! "There you are Reiko! Hey, I have a secret to tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell Grandfather unless I say otherwise. Can you do that for me, little Reiko?"  
She smiled eagerly. "Of course, Trowa! I won't tell!"  
"Ok. Remember your promise. Don't break it, now," he warned.  
"I won't! I won't!" she cried excitedly, bursting with anticipation.  
"Well, in three weeks I'm going to leave you and Grandfather to go train to fight in a war that's being planned."  
"No! Don't go and leave me!" she said, beginning to cry.  
"I'm not leaving you yet, Reiko. Not yet, okay?"  
"You promise?" she sobbed.  
"Hai. I promise." he told her firmly.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"....in Trowa! Come in Trowa!" Reiko had her hands cupped around her mouth, yelling at her brother.  
He shook his head and looked up, surprised. "Huh?"  
"Finally! I've been yelling for a minute! What's with you?"  
"I ... was just...uh, *thinking*," he hedged.  
"About what? About the promises you broke?"  
"I didn't break any promises! But no, I wasn't."  
"Yeah, whatever," she said in a voice betrayed by emotion.  
Trowa glanced up.  
Ashamed, she ran out of the living room and into her own bedroom.  
"Um, ok," Trowa said to the empty room.  
******  
It was late afternoon before Reiko emerged from her room. When she did, however, she couldn't find Trowa anywhere.  
"Trowa?" she asked catiously.  
No reply.  
"Hey Trowa? Where are you at?" her voice began to become more fearfu;. "Trowa! Where are you? Trowa, this isn't funny!" Walking into the kitchen, she noticed a note on the table. She walked over and read it:  
  
To whom it may concern:  
I have gone shopping for groceries. I might stop by Duo's on the way back. I'll be home around 7:00 or so.  
TROWA BARTON  
  
"To whom it may concern?! Who else would it concern, besides me?! That jerk won't even mention my name anymore, much less call me his little sister?! Damn him! Damn him to hell!" she cried, enraged. Furious tears fell from her eyes. Angrily, she wiped them away. "I won't cry." she told herself. "Crying is useless. It won't bring Trowa back." Composed now, she walked into the living room and turned on the TV, determined to wait all night to talk to him. It was four now, so he would be home in three hours, but just in case he wasn't, she had to be prepared to stay up until he arrived home.  
******  
Trowa came home around ten, staggering and slurring his words. "Ohey Weko! Wyyou wai uh fo me?" he exclaimed.(translation:Oh hey Reiko! Why did you wait up for me?)  
"Great, he's drunk!" she thought. "Well, I'll just go get the note and talk to him in the morning!" She walked into the kitchen, being followed by Trowa, and snatched the note off the table. "Oyasumi nasai," she said hastily, hurrying out of the room.  
"Are ya sleeinousie....wha...?!" Trowa exclaimed confused. He got no answer. "Whae er!" he called.(translation:Are you sleeping outside.....What...?!(that's what it sounded like to him)Whatever) He stumbled down the hall to his room. *BANG* He ran into the door. "Ow." he whined. "Tha hurt!"(translation:ow. that hurt!) Not bothering to undress himself, he lay down sideways across the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, Reiko was lying sleepless in the other room, fighting back the bitter tears of disappointment. *BANG* "Great, I bet that baka ran into the door. Now he's probably gonna have a bruise tomorrow." she laughed softly to herself. "Oh well, I need to sleep. Gotta have a long talk with Trowa in the morning. That is, if his hangover isn't too bad." she sighed. Restlessly, she turned over and tried to sleep. It was no good. Throwing back the covers, she got up and walked down the hall, stopping at the door to Trowa's room.   
"He looks like the angel I was knew when he's asleep." she thought. "I wish he still was that angel. Oh Trowa, why do you torment yourself so!" she cried passionately.  
At the sound of her voice, he stirred, putting Reiko on her guard. After a few moments, she relaxed, and made her way over to the bed. Softly stroking his hair, she declared, "I don't know why you won't accept the past for the way it is, big brother, but I'm here to change that. I won't let you break your promises."  
******  
*Beep! Beep! Beep*  
Trowa groaned and mumbled, "Shut up, go away, whatever." He turned over and went back to sleep. He had been up all day and night with his hangover yesterday and just wanted to sleep.  
"Trowa!" Reiko called.  
He cursed her in his sleep.  
"TROWAAAAAAA!!!! YOU HAVE MAIL FROM ONE DUOMAX@AOL.COM!" she yelled.  
He groaned and yelled back, "What's the subject?"  
"It says 'Vital OZ information, mission to accomplish'!"  
Mumbling death threats, he staggered out of bed and into the living room. Walking over to his laptop, he pushed Reiko out of the way and sat down.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, but not really surprised.  
Trowa ignored her and opened his mail account. After reading Duo's message, he glowered and yelled at the screen, "Of all the times, it had to be now, didn't it! Heero no baka! Why did you choose now to be captured?! Why?! Auughhh!"  
"Trowa, yelling at the computer screen will not help you, okay? Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Reiko tried to soothe him. She put her hands on his shoulder, but he shook them off.  
"Get your hands off me! What's wrong is none of your business! All you need to know is that I'm going to be gone for awhile, so you'll be on your own. I'm cutting your rent to 750 yen a month, since I won't be here to collect it for awhile." he said this with a fierceness that startled Reiko.  
"Fine.' she said quietly. "I'll get out of your sight for now."  
"Good. I'd prefer it if you did!" he snarled savagely.  
She stared at him, hurt, then returned to her room, tears brimming in her eyes.  
Trowa sighed. "Now why was I so rotten to her? She is my sister, after all, whether or not I want her to be. I used to love her so dearly, but ever since...." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his own sentence. "Anyways, I gotta stop talking out loud to myself. People might think I'm crazy."  
Leaving the room, he went to go find Reiko and apologize to her. When he finally did find her and knocked on the jamb of the door, she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.  
"Reiko, I know that you know I'm here, so I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm sorry for everything rotten I said to you. I just got a lot on my mind, especially now, with my friend being arrested and all. I mean, the war is enough to think about, and you have to realize that you coming back invites a lot of unwanted memories and a new responsibilty for me. Cause I have to take care of my little sister now, like I promised I would."  
Reiko looked up.  
"Although, I haven't been doing that very well, have I? Of course, you still owe me an explanation as to why came back."  
Reiko didn't say anything, for she had just been hit by another flashback.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Trowa, don't just walk away from me! Or any of this! You have to face it now! Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Reiko yelled at her brother's distant figure. Tears stained her cheeks, and the wind whipped her hair around her face. She pushed her hair back.  
"Walk away fro what? What am I walking away from?" the thirteen year old glared defiantly at his sister.  
"You know Trowa! Don't deny it!"  
"I'm not denying anything. And if that's all you have to tell me, then I'm leaving now. And don't bother yourself with trying to find me!"  
"You walk away from me now and I will come back to find you. I will hunt you down and make you face your past. And I promise you that, big brother!"  
Trowa stared at her. With that fierceness she hardly seemed a child of her eleven years. He hated to leave her, but he wouldn't be able to face her anymore, not after this. She was still too young to understand the full meaning of any of this now, but when she was a little older she would, and he knew she wouldn't be able to forgive him anymore.  
"Please, Trowa, don't leave me. I've already lost one person dear to me. Don't make me lose another." Reiko begged.  
"I'm sorry, Reiko. I'm leaving now." And with that, he walked away, leaving behind his whole past, his childhood, his memories, and the girl who had once been his little sister Reiko.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"Um, Reiko, are you okay?" Trowa's voice cut into her revere.  
"Huh?" she looked up. "What'd you say?"  
"*I said*, are okay? You're crying."  
"I am?" she put her hand to her face and when she brought it back, it was wet. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was crying. I had just been thinking." she apologized.  
"Understandable."  
"So, Trowa, why do you have to leave?" she asked him, eager to change the subject.  
"I have a mission. Heero-he's a fellow pilot-got arrested by OZ soldiers and Duo and I have to rescue him. It's gonna be hell, but I can handle it. And so can Duo." he explained.  
"Can I go?" Reiko asked him hopefully.  
"No! For one, you're not experienced, and for two, you're not old enough."  
"I'm fourteen!" she whined. "That's only two years younger than you!"  
"I said no, Reiko. So don't ask again."  
"Brat!" she exclaimed, not meanly.  
"Yeah, that's what you are!" Trowa returned.  
She stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the favor. After awhile of senseless bickering, Trowa left to pack.  
******  
"Trowa, promise me you'll come back. Please?" Reiko begged. latching onto his arm.  
"I..."  
"Trowa! Hurry up! We gotta go soon!" Duo yelled.  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Trowa called back.  
"Promise? Huh Trowa? Promise you'll come back?" Reiko asked once more.  
Trowa smiled down at her. "I promise."  
She smiled back. "Love ya."  
Suddenly he grabbed her and enclosed her in a tight hug. "I love you, too, Reiko. I'll really miss you." he said as hot tears stung his eyes.  
"Now don't go getting soft on me, Trowa."  
"I'm sorry." he said, wiping his tears away.  
"Don't be. Just go!"  
"Trowa! Come on!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Allright! Allright!"  
Reiko freed herself from Trowa's arms and hurried out of the hanger. Trowa watched her go, suddenly overwhelmed by a steadily growing sense of dread.  
"TRO~WA!"  
"I'm coming!" Trowa hurried over to the shuttle. After climbing in and strapping themselves safely in the shuttle, they took off for outerspace.  
Reiko watched as the shuttle took off, clapping her hands to her ears, trying to block out the load roaring that made her heart pound and her blood rush. The fierce winds whipped her hair around her, and the few that hit her face stung. She waved as the shuttle disappeared from sight, knowing the boys couldn't see her but not really caring. And then they were gone. She was surpised at how lonely she suddenly felt. Sighing and shoving her hands into her pockets, she headed towards Trowa's apartment.  
******  
It had been a month since Trowa left, and Reiko was becoming increasingly worried each day. Where was Trowa? He shouldn't have been gone this long, should he?  
"Trowa, where are you?" Reiko called out loud fearfully.  
******  
"Trowa, look ou! To the left!"  
"I see them! Don't worry Duo!"  
"Heero! Behind you!"  
"Never mess with Shinigami!"  
"Guys, there are too many of them now to fight. Let's just make a go for it!"  
"What? Are you crazy, Trowa?! We have to fight!" Duo yelled at Trowa through the com-link.  
Trowa sighed, thinking hard. Absently he shot down an Aries that appeared before him.  
"Ahhhh!" the guy screamed, right before he sank into oblivion.  
Finally Trowa spoke. "Allright. I'll stay behind to fight. You guys leave. Duo, tell Reiko for me that I love her, and that I've faced my past and I know it wasn't my fault, and that I'm sorry for everything." Trowa said resentfully.  
"Trowa, what are you talking about?" Heero asked. "Talk sense."  
"Yeah, Trowa. You don't expect us to leave you behind to fight, do you?" Duo added.  
"Actually I do. Please guys, do this for me, and for Reiko." Trowa begged.  
"No way! We're staying here to fight it out!" Duo yelled.  
"You can't! You have to get away now! Otherwise you might get caught in the blast!" Trowa screamed, his voice catching.  
Duo chilled as he realized what Trowa meant to do and he knew there would be no way to change Trowa's mind. "C'mon, Heero, we might as well leave now. There's nothing more we can do." he said quietly.  
"Aa." Heero replied. He, too, realized what Trowa planned to do.  
"May God be with you, Trowa. Try to come out alove." Duo said softly.  
"Aa. I'll try Duo. Now go!"  
Trowa waited until the Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero were safely out of the way, tehn groped for the self-destruct button as he was once more haunted by that painful memory.  
*FLASHBLACK*  
As the Gundam HeavyArms fired a final shot at the said OZ shuttle, Trowa saw his Grandfather's face reflected in the window, the eyes full of fear and remorse.  
Trowa screamed and ceased fire at once, but it was too late. The shuttle exploded in a burst of fire and the tormented screams of the civilians slowly dying echoed in the thirteen year old's ears.  
Trowa stared in horror as the shuttle burned up, not really believing what had just happened. OZ tricked him! They tricked him, and caused him to kill his Grandfather!  
"No, no, no, no, no....NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Trowa screamed. The hatch to his Gundam opened, and he fell out, tears streaming down his face, blurring his vision.  
"GRANDFATHER! GRANDFATHER! NO! NOOO~OOO!!!" he screamed those same words over and over relentlessly, until his voice became hoarse.  
"Grandfather, I'm sorry. Forgive me." Trowa whisphered.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"I'm sorry Grandfather. And I'm sorry Reiko. Looks like I broke my promise." he whisphered, right before he self-destructed his Gundam. "Forgive me..."  
  
Epilogue  
Reiko stared down at her brother's grave, her eyes clouded over with tears. She hadn't really believed Duo when he came by and told her, with a grave face, the message Trowa had for her. At least, not until she had seen Trowa's grave now, two weeks after his death. Unable to stand anymore, she collasped beside the grave, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Trowa, you broke your promise once more. I guess you're full of broken promises. But I still forgive you. And I'll always be your little sister. Always."  
  
© 2000 ~**Twilight Nuriko**~ September 5, 2000 8:48 pm  
Reiko Barton is © 2000 to ~**Twilight Nuriko**~  
  
So, how was it? I need reviews, please please please! Even flames, if you prefer!!! 


End file.
